Unintentional Desires
by SasuHina64
Summary: KakaHina. Kakashi is fantasizing over Hinata. But it would be much better if she can bring his fantasies to life.


Unintentional Desires

By SasuHina64

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating "Forever These Feelings". I'm just not in the mood to continue it at the moment, but I promise I will update soon when I start to get my interest back. Please forgive me for I'll have plenty of grammatical errors and syntactical errors, so do try your best to just overlook them…

ALSO, I am writing the story in a high school setting. I have completely no idea how the Japanese school system works, but I'll try my best to keep it as close and as relevant as possible.

Warnings: There contains OOCness, lemons, PWP, and Adult-minor relationships (I don't know the term for that definition).

I do not own Naruto and the characters from Naruto.

All characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Summary: KakaHina. Kakashi is fantasizing over Hinata. But it would be much better if she can bring his fantasies to life.

Chapter 1: Caught

* * *

He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't even be reading these types of books since all they do is enhance his crazy sex hormones to a whole new level, but damn it they are so _addicting_. He just couldn't leave the books alone nor can he even just set them away for a bit.

Kakashi Hatake, a teacher at Konoha Academy High School in his sixth year of teaching, was currently giving his class a small lecture before quickly assigning them some in-class readings just so he can start reading his book again. Once class ended, he hurriedly dismisses everyone without ever taking his eyes off from his book, "Have a great day students. Your homework is to read Chapter 4 tonight and write me a five page essay about what you learned from it." This caused a few students to groan and moan in complaint while leaving the room.

"Ahh…"

In which speaking of moaning, this last single voice came out rather _different_ compare to the ones he usually hear from his students.

"Nghh…"

And there it goes again.

"Haah…"

That one came out a little in relief. Kakashi's right eye twitch and so did another part of his body. Reading the book and hearing someone else moaning in his class was _not_ a good combination, not mention his hard-on becoming more visible by the seconds. Kakashi still only pay attention to his book until…

"Mmm…Nghh… It hurts so much…" said a soft voice.

That tears it. He finally holds down his book and look up to see who the hell was still left in his class only to see one of his female students with her head lying down on her desk and her arms wrapped around her stomach. She has long indigo hair and from the looks of her arm it is fair to say she is a pale beauty.

Kakashi analyzes her composure and immediately thought of the obvious out loud, "Stomach cramps?"

"Huh?" came the soft voice from the girl as she lift up her head to meet her sensei's gaze with her innocent lavender eyes, "Oh…um…y-yes…" She managed to say as she gives him a soft smile along with a small blush. Kakashi recognizes her even though she never really spoke much or do much in his class. She was one of them quiet girls that are always hiding behind the crowd of loud students and her name was Hinata Hyuga.

Looking back at her with his bored eye, he goes back to reading his book as he suggested her something, "You know, it's barely four thirty right now. The nurse office closes at five. You should probably go give it a visit and get some pain killer." He didn't mean to come off sounding blunt, but getting rid of her soon was definitely something he want at the moment.

"Oh, um…yes, I will go there. S-Sorry to bother you, Kakashi-sensei. Th-Thank you." Hinata squeaked in response and then hurriedly pack up her notebooks and pencils as she gets ready to leave as well.

Completely ignoring her with his eye glued to the pages of his naughty novel, Kakashi just wave a dismissive hand, "Ah yes, yes, no problem. Just get going already."

But it seems Kakashi isn't going to get rid of her that easily. The next thing he hears while reading was a loud thud and a pitchy yelp. With a sigh, Kakashi removes the book from his view again as he look up to see no one. Odd. He then stood up and look down to see his student on the ground as she tries to stand back up.

"S-Sorry sensei!" She said quickly as she held one hand on to the desk for support to help her balance for standing, "I-I'm just a little dizzy due to the stomach cramp. F-Forgive me. I'll be leaving now."

But Kakashi knew the obvious. He knew she wouldn't make it to the door before she falls flat on her face again. Again with another sigh Kakashi looked down to his lap to see that he has calm down a little and decided to shut the book and put it inside his drawer as he begin to walk around his desk to help the poor girl. He hooks his arm and tells her, "Hold on to me. I'll walk you there to make sure you made it there safe without harming yourself on the way."

Hinata was a little embarrass at first and hesitant, but then nodded with her soft smile again as she grab hold of his arm. They both walk there to the nurse's office where Shizune was just about to pack up to leave.

"Well, hello there. You came just in time! I was about to leave." Shizune laughed as she sits back on her chair and crossed her legs, "What brings you two here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, my student here is having a hard time with her cramps." said Kakashi as he help Hinata settle herself on the patient's bed, "So I thought I walk her here to you and you will take care of the rest."

Shizune sighed with a curved smile, "Stomach cramps, huh? Sometimes they're a girl's worst nightmare."

"Um, yeah." Kakashi agreed for the heck of the conversation to get it over with, "Well, now that she's here, she's all yours. I'll be heading back to my classroom now."

Shizune nodded standing up from her chair and started to walk toward Hinata, but Kakashi already left the room and headed back to his classroom.

Once he got back to his classroom and sat on his chair, Kakashi thought he should grade the papers first before he goes back to reading his book, so that's what he did for the next three hours.

It was about eight forty-two by the time he was done grading and slumped back in his chair happy that he got those things done and over with. Then he immediately went back to reading the book.

Now when he thinks he shouldn't be reading these books, he really meant it. Kakashi just didn't understand why he didn't go home first before he read the book. From just reading this awesome naughty book of his, it can really turn him on especially since he's finally getting to the really intense part of the story where the sex scenes are very detailed leaving nothing for the reader's imagination.

Kakashi gave a shaky sigh as he look down to his lap again to see the raging hard-on he is having. It was currently making a mountain on his pants and Kakashi just couldn't resist against the need to be release any longer. With another shaky sigh, Kakashi thought he might as well get loose. Besides, it's late! Why would any student be on campus anymore anyway, especially in a school building? He continues to read the book as he reaches down with his other free hand to unbutton and unzip his pants. Then his hand went and reach pass his boxers to wrap around his member and he pulled it up releasing himself out into the open view.

The story was getting more intense as he begin to stroke himself while reading the book. With each passing stroke, Kakashi imagines the very scenery of the story and closes his eyes. He slowly lay down the book on his desk as he fell his head back and start imagining where the man was licking the girl's vaginal core with his tongue while toying with her clitoris to make the pleasure all the more unbearable. The girl was trying to play hard, but she couldn't when she let out a soft moan.

"_Ahh…"_

Kakashi gasped and open his eye as he stop stroking himself, but still have his hand wrapped around his member. He looked around the room but saw no one else. He swore that he heard a female girl moan. But seeing that there really is no one in the room other than him then maybe it was just his imagination since he saw no one. With another sigh, Kakashi slowly shuts his eye and went back to stroking himself.

He reimagines the scene in the story again but at a different starting point now. The scene starts off where the man was holding his erected dick in front of the girl's vaginal core. He stroked himself a few more time just to make sure he was really reaching his limit on growing before he enters her. When he saw his pre-cum, he knew he was large and long enough. The veins showing on the sides of his shaft were an obvious giveaway that he really wants the girl now and slowly he enters her. The girl bit her bottom lip as he slowly enters her breaking her virgin walls and said,

"…_Nghh…It hurts so much…"_

Now Kakashi really believes he's going crazy. He recognizes that voice. He opened his eyes and saw no one again. But he continues to stroke himself nonetheless as he imagines the scene right before him with his eyes opened.

"_Ahh…"_

Yes. Kakashi definitely knows who that voice belongs to.

"_Nghh…"_

It's sick. He shouldn't even think about her voice like this. She didn't even do that because she was in pleasure, but pain.

"_Haah…"_

But he couldn't help it.

"_Mmm…"_

Yes, Kakashi is really going crazy…

"_Nghh…It hurts so much…"_

Kakashi only stroke himself harder and faster as the sounds replays over and over inside his head. His breathe was becoming short as he can feel himself come closer to the edge with each stroke.

"_Ahh…"_

It was really getting out of control, but it feels really good too. They were driving him crazy. He never thought he would do something like this.

"_Nghh…"_

Now, instead of the characters from the story, Kakashi was beginning to hallucinate that it was…

"_Haah…"_

It was…

"_Mmm…"_

Him and…

"_Nghh…It hurts so much_-Kakashi-sensei…?"

Kakashi lowly grunted as he reaches his peak and releases his cum. His breath was short and rapid, but with one long sigh he manages to calm down his breath. Now that…was really something he never thought he would do. Then he turned his head to the side and saw

Hinata at the doorway.

It took Kakashi a few seconds to finally accumulate the acknowledgement that the Hinata he's seeing standing at his doorway now was not the same one he was imagining earlier. When he finally realized what was going on, Hinata has already passed out on the floor and he quickly put his member away hiding and fixing himself properly again, excluding the fact that he has white fluid on his pants still.

With a long sigh, Kakashi decides to look up Hinata's information on his computer and took her passed out body home—to her home that is.

When he reached her house and managed to call her cousin, Neji Hyuga, to come out and pick her up from his car into the house, Kakashi drove home with another long sigh wondering just how the hell is he going to explain to his student about what happened tonight? Well, maybe he can have a discussion with her tomorrow about this.

Or not at all.

For five school days, Hinata avoided Kakashi. She made sure she enters the classroom at the same time as everyone instead of being early like usual and she's always the second person to leave the classroom. Leaving first might cause suspicions. If she sees him in the hallways she would immediately turn around and walk toward another direction or hide in the school girl bathroom. She would do just anything to avoid Kakashi now. But Kakashi is going to change all of that today.

"Hinata-san," Hinata looked from her book up to Kakashi upon her name being called, but then immediately look back down.

"Y-Yes, s-s-sensei?" Damn. She stuttered. Hopefully no one cares.

"I want to talk to you alone after class." Hinata felt that her heart has stopped working. Is he serious? Talk? Alone? No, Hinata can't do it. She just can't! Not after-

"About your participation grade." Hinata still didn't want to.

"O-Okay…sensei." But she can't do anything. She was always known to be the shy, quiet, and obedient girl who always follows directions. She just couldn't deny him. Besides, it might cause some suspicion and she didn't want anyone to know that she was trying to avoid her sensei. He did purposely made it clear that he wanted to talk to her after class. Hinata nervously and quietly sigh to herself. She has to do something. Maybe she can try and run it? It might work. It might just work! Sticking with that idea, Hinata waits for class to end and prepares herself ready to leave to ditch the talk she might have with Kakashi. If he tries to approach her again about why she didn't stay, she can just make up a lie that she forgot and was in a hurry to get home since it was the weekends! Yes! That should work! Now she felt a little relief thanks to her well-thought out escape plan.

But Kakashi already saw it coming. Her pattern gets old after a while and Kakashi isn't a slow person. Not like her for a better comparison.

Ten seconds before the bell rang, Kakashi announced, "Well, it's almost time to go. Have a great weekend everyone, but Miss Hyuga you need to stay. I have to talk to you."

And with that, the bell rang and everyone left the room leaving only Kakashi and Hinata in the classroom. Each one is sitting at their own desk and neither of them say anything as silence fell upon them.

After a moment of silence and not a single one made an attempt to speak, Kakashi decides to approach Hinata which caused her to slightly jump in her seat and became very tense. The best thing she can do for herself now is avoid looking at him and keep her head hung low. Damn. She didn't think that he would try to pull that earlier move. He was always so captivated by his book that he never really paid much attention! What made him suddenly so cautious now? She only became even more rigid, however, when she felt Kakashi's presence standing right in front of her. What does he want with her?!

With a sigh, Kakashi believe he should be the one to talk first and somehow he feels that this was going to be a _long_ talk with plenty of explanation on the side.

* * *

Reviews please?

Chapter 2 preview:

"I promise I won't tell anybody!" Hinata quickly said interrupting Kakashi in mid-sentence.

But somehow even after that talk, the little Hyuga girl's shy and scared demeanor only made Kakashi's imagination take a wild ride to a whole new level.

Kakashi never thought he would be that kind of a person. Oh lord, he was definitely going crazy and he is definitely sick. How could he even think of doing that to his own student?

Little did Kakashi know, he was taking this new fetish he just discovered to a whole new level.

Reviews Please?


End file.
